Protection
by FoxyAtTheCorner
Summary: To protect his master, Frankenstein would do anything, even if it means that he has to seal the Noblesse.


**Protection **

** Thank you so much, so much, so much Blue Bird of Paradise for chatting with me and proofreading my fic. And also for letting me borrow your baby Rai. **

"Get out of here."Frankenstein ordered. His voice was sharp and cold. He glared at the younger man who was standing in front of him. Anger. That was the only emotion in his eyes.

M-21 couldn't remember the last time Frankenstein had looked at him like that. If that man wanted, he could easily kill him in the blink of an eye. But he didn't do that. He didn't move. Nor did M-21. He swallowed as he tried one more time.

"You must stop, Frankenstein, you can't keep sealing **him**."

"Get out."

"**He **is getting stronger day by day. Soon enough, **he** will be able to get **his** strength and **his** memories back. Have you ever thought about how **he **would feel when that happens?"

"As long as **he **is under my protection, I will never allow that kind of situation."

"Your power is no match for **him**, and by sealing **him**, you're becoming weaker, you can't- "

"I can, and I will."

"Don't you understand? Right now, The whole of Lukedonia is looking for the Noblesse. And what you're doing is kidnaping, imprisoning your master! YOU ARE A CRIMINAL, Frankenstein! Seira and Regis can't hide you any longer. And when the lord finds out, she will not let you get away that easily.

"Looking for master? Then let them be. Like they could actually find **him**. Just like before, they're gonna quit, sooner or later."

" Arr!" M-21 couldn't hold himself back anymore, he yelled at the older man. " Since when did you become so pathetic like this, Frankenstein?" He didn't wait for an answer, and continued "You're putting yourself and everyone around you in danger! And more important is that you're imprisoning **him**! You, the most trustable person to **him** are imprisoning **him **just to satis-"

A punch was aimed right at his face, cut off all the following words and made him slam into the wall behind .

"Get your ass out of my house."

His back hurt. There was a coppery taste in his mouth. Blood. M-21 looked at Frankenstein. The older man hadn't hit him with full force. No. He had used just enough force to shut him down, _but that isn't going to work_. He leaned against the wall as he slowly straightened up himself.

"You must stop. This is so wrong!" M -21 kept his voice down again. "**He **doesn't want this…"

Frankenstein stared at him. He'd made his decision and nothing could make him change that.

"How can you think of this as a normal life? look at it! You kidnap **him**, separate **him** from us, give **him **nothing but lies, you…" _It's Useles_s. M-21 thought to himself, his voice became smaller and smaller as he noticed the expressionless face of Frankenstein. _It's useless._ he stopped talking. M-21 lowered his head, hid it in one hand. He didn't know what should be done next. Should he give up?

Minutes had passed and both of them still stood in silence. `

Giving the other one last look, Frankenstein then turned away. But before he could make a step, he stopped at a sight.

"Daddy?"

A child's voice. _This voice_. M-21slowly got out his thoughts to recognize a familiar figure.

In front of them, The 7-year-old appearance Noblesse was standing next to the living room door, still holding a white teddy bear and sleepy. Ruby eyes stared at him, then turned to Frankenstein questioningly.

"Daddy, what's happening?"

Frankenstein quickly stepped forward. He gently lifted his master up, and held tightly with his arms. The tense atmosphere between him and M-21 had disappeared, replaced by confusion and care.

"Cadis, you were suppose to be as sleep by now. What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep,…" Innocent eyes looked at the grey haired man as **he** continued "…and I heard a noise. Dad, are you and uncle Max fighting?"

M-21 didn't make a sound, he just kept quiet and watched The Noblesse. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was the same as what he remembered, except the 7-year-old look and the lost of **his** memories. The Noblesse didn't know who 'uncle Max' really is, didn't know about the Nobles, the Lord or Frankenstein, or even **himself**. No, that child is just Cadis Etrama Di Raizel – a normal human child.

"Nothing, Cadis…" Frankenstein softly said "…We are discussing some business…"

"No, you're not! You punched uncle Max!" **he** raised his small hand and pointed out the evidence in M-21's face. "Look! His mouth's bleeding."

M-21 was surprised, the wound in his mouth had already healed, so he didn't notice the blood stain. He hurriedly wiped it away.

"Hey… I'm ok, your dad can't hurt me, kid !"

"But you two are fighting…"

"Cadis…!"

The Noblesse stopped at the light warning in Frankenstein voice, **his** eye brow frowned. **He** sulked and turned away, not satisfied.

"Fine…"

"Good boy…" Frankestein sighed "Now, you will go upstairs and sleep, understood?"

"What about uncle Max?"

"…"

"Dad…?"

"It's all right, kid …" Still holding his gaze at Frankenstein, M-21 answered. " I was about to leave."The older man didn't look at him as he walked passed them and headed to the front door's direction. He'd thought they will only remain silent as he left, but to his surprise, a goodbye came from behind M-21.

"Bye…" a goodbye from **him**

He turned around. The Noblesse was leaning his face on Frankenstein's shoulder. Ruby eyes were so innocent, pure and naïve, not like they used to be: sad, lonely. M-21 looked into those eyes, at once, he felt jealous and useless. Jealous, because only Frankenstein is be able to protect, to bring joy to The Noblesse. Useless, because he knew how this kind of protection would end up, and there nothing he could do. What would **he **feel when the time comes? When **he **fully awakens? Would **he **be hurt? Would those eyes remain bright like this or only look hurt? He knew that what ever he says next, Frankenstein wouldn't listen, but he still tried and if he had to, he would do that over and over again.

"Just think about it… At least, about **his **feeling once more… Please, jus-…" M-21 paused and waited. Waited for a reply, for an answer that might never come from Frankenstein. Or only a smallest sign would be enough. None came. M-21 opened the door, then left.


End file.
